


The Wurst Fic

by reverseredux



Series: Reverse's Sexy Smut Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad on purpose, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, i don't really write like this I swear, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseredux/pseuds/reverseredux
Summary: Three German meal courses... Two brothers... One hell of a time.





	

Ludwig was just chilling at home when suddenly his phone vibrated under his butt.

"MMM, vIBRATION" he sid, pulling it out of his undies. He saw who was calling; it was a profile picture of a chicken carcass. "Must be my dummy brother."

"What do you want"

"I want you to come and eat some German lunch with me, little brohass."

"Uh okay...?"

"So come as soon as possible~"

He came to the house of his brother and he opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. He opened the door to see his brother laying seductively on the sofa with all kinds of German food on him. Decadent schnitzel, delicious, juicy sauerkraut, and most importatly...

dAT JOOSY SAUSAGE.

"i see youve come early young brother," he sez. "Come take a seat w/ me"

"Uh." Says Ludwig. "Okay."

He goes and he takes a seat next to his sexy albino wonder brother. As he gazed upon all the yummuy food on his brothers naked body, he felt his own wurst getting hot and stuff.

"You make me hot, Lud," he admits, rubbing the saurkraut on his penis, feeling the stiff crunchey leaves on his bro meat. "Would you like some salad?"

"Yes brother," says he, leaning down and savoring the delicious, flavor-packed sauerkraut salad garnished with his brother's precum. Gilbert sighed and moaned the whole time as his brother ate his German delight.

"Now on to the main course." He pulled out a schnitzel from his two buttcheeks, where they were keeping it warm. Ludwig took it from him and took a huge whiff of it.

"Smells like mutti used to make," Ludwig licked his lips.

"Oh yeah? Eat it then. Make me proud~"

Ludwig eats all the schnitzel and loves every bit of it. He thought his brother's essence made the breaded meat taste much better.

"I bet you're not ready for the best part," Gilbert laughs.

"I bet I am," Ludwig burps after eating the shitzel. "I'm prepared for anything now, you sexy beast of a brother"

He looked down at his brothers tight virgin butthole that was pink. Upon his first glance he thought he was pooping, but then he saw a bratwurst coming out of his butt. "Eat your dessert" said Gilbert, biting his lip.

Ludwig felt a sweat drop on his forehead, but then he happily complied. After all, German sausage was his favorite food. He leaned down so that his mouth was right in front of his big bro's asshole, and then Gilbert slowly started pushing out the sausage like a turd into his brother's mouth as he ate it. When the sausage was completely gone, Gilbert let out a huge beefy fart in his brother's face. Ludwig took a huge whiff of it, enjoying every bit of the manly scent that was his brother's fart.

"Replace the sausage u just ate with your own sausage," sez Gil spreading his legs.

He took his rock hard penis and shoved his full length inside his brother, not even going slow.

"Ah! Oh ja, this was so meant to be! I knew I should let you take my virginity~"

Lud didn't even listen to heis brohass he just kept pounding him in the ass and making him bleed love blood. It was the kinkiest thing ever since the world's biggest orgy. 

"I'm such a fucking virgin! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can't walk!" Gilbert cried, tears running down his face. He squirted his love sauce all over his brother's face, and then a bucketload of cum came shooting out of his butthole. Just as they had both finished, Gilbert reached up and put his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him closer.

"Come closer, Ludwig," he mumbled. "I have to tell you a secret."

Lud leaned in and put his ear to his mouth, anticipating his brother's words.

"우리는 결코 잊지 않을 것," he whispered.

Ludwig felt a certain rage boil inside of him, making him lose his cool and snap his brother's neck. He smiled as he watched his brother bleed out on the white sofa, the blood coming from his neck and his broken asshole.


End file.
